a golden dream
by billy mays the god
Summary: hermione ginny and luna have some fun


Keyboard Shortcuts

Keyboard shortcuts are available for common actions and site navigation. View Keyboard Shortcuts Dismiss this message

We've detected that JavaScript is disabled in your browser. Would you like to proceed to legacy Twitter?

Yes

Skip to content

Twitter

Home Home Home, current page. New Tweets available.

Moments Moments Moments, current page.

Notifications Notifications Notifications, current page. 0

Messages

Search query Search Twitter

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

**white boi teletubby**

**sidthesuper1**

Profile

Lists

Moments

Twitter Ads

Analytics

Settings and privacy

Help Center

Keyboard shortcuts

Log out **sidthesuper1**

Dark mode

Try the new Twitter

Tweet

Saving

Add a header photo

Change your header photo

Drop header photo here

Upload photo

Change header No file selected

Add Photo

Remove

Cancel

Reposition & scale header

Some areas may be cropped on larger screens

Cancel Apply

Saving

Add a profile photo

Change your profile photo

Drop profile photo here

Upload photo

Change photo No file selected

Add Photo

Take photo

Remove

Cancel

white boi teletubby

**sidthesuper1**

Tweets Tweets, current page. 1,362

Following Following 172

Followers Followers 17

Likes Likes 241

Lists Lists 0

Moments Moments 0

More

Likes

Lists

Moments

Edit profile

Cancel Saving... Save changes

white boi teletubby **sidthesuper1**

just someone who a white straight boi who is going to hell because of it loves smash bros pokemon mario and sonic

in teletubby land

Joined August 2018

Born October 9, 2004

**sidthesuper1**

just someone who a white straight boi who is going to hell because of it loves smash bros pokemon mario and sonic

Add emoji

just someone who a white straight boi who is going to hell because of it loves smash bros pokemon mario and sonic

Location

in teletubby land

in teletubby land

in teletubby land

Theme color

October 9, 2004 Birthday

This should be your date of birth, whether this account is for your business, event, or even your cat.

Month January February March April May June July August September October November December Da 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31

Public

Your followers

People you follow

You follow each other

Only you

Learn more about these settings

Year 2019 2018 2017 2016 2015 2014 2013 2012 2011 2010 2009 2008 2007 2006 2005 2004 2003 2002 2001 2000 1999 1998 1997 1996 1995 1994 1993 1992 1991 1990 1989 1988 1987 1986 1985 1984 1983 1982 1981 1980 1979 1978 1977 1976 1975 1974 1973 1972 1971 1970 1969 1968 1967 1966 1965 1964 1963 1962 1961 1960 1959 1958 1957 1956 1955 1954 1953 1952 1951 1950 1949 1948 1947 1946 1945 1944 1943 1942 1941 1940 1939 1938 1937 1936 1935 1934 1933 1932 1931 1930 1929 1928 1927 1926 1925 1924 1923 1922 1921 1920 1919 1918 1917 1916 1915 1914 1913 1912

Public

Your followers

People you follow

You follow each other

Only you

Learn more about these settings

Media

Tweets

Tweets & replies

Media Media, current page.

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** 23h23 hours ago

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

doesn't like as though the aliens are fucking him no not at all R7dixd64MK

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 20

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **LambExe**

uOxxYktBpz

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 19

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

#**mood** M6KOkaeSA3

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 19

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **it_meirl_bot**

kLIz2Gys4X

0 replies 0 retweets 1 like

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

1

Liked

1

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 18

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **GeekyTheArtist1**

actally 2 but 5 anyway these people 2EotmV6J8m

1 reply 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

1

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 18

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **GeekyTheArtist1**

you can't hide now LQn0rKKdNQ

1 reply 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

1

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 18

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **GeekyTheArtist1**

you can't see me my time is now i call for are lords GXw5H1X6j8

1 reply 0 retweets 1 like

Reply

1

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

1

Liked

1

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 17

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **_KermitTheGod**

to make sure no one notices 6oo8pq8tkK

1 reply 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

1

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 13

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **GeekyTheArtist1**

heres some memes as well 56KIOw9v2S

1 reply 0 retweets 1 like

Reply

1

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

1

Liked

1

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 12

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

i made my own tier list of smg4 characters G2pH9BDMWk

1 reply 0 retweets 4 likes

Reply

1

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

4

Liked

4

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 11

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

here's mine RaRI2FWhvX

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 9

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **BaconDood3000** **UrmomlolX**

HoxNR4gMmz

0 replies 0 retweets 1 like

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

1

Liked

1

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 9

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

unpopular smg4 opinions go mine is that smg4 has improved over the years PheQtG6Dg9

8 replies 0 retweets 10 likes

Reply

8

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

10

Liked

10

View Tweet activity

Show this thread

Show this thread

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 9

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **LambExe**

CUh8SLRM49

0 replies 0 retweets 2 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

2

Liked

2

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 7

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **BaconDood3000** **UrmomlolX** **ArklightStriker**

then this god comes down ritDlpc4oR

0 replies 0 retweets 1 like

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

1

Liked

1

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 4

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **ElmoIsNowGod**

SLRwGMmPGE

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 2

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **SMG4NoContext**

tYAyDzgEFG

1 reply 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

1

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 2

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

**LambExe** can you caption these pictures for me please 9vqvREX6gP

1 reply 0 retweets 1 like

Reply

1

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

1

Liked

1

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 1

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **ElmoIsNowGod**

mesikgbfqD

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** May 1

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **ltblazewww**

pdonujCWma

0 replies 0 retweets 1 like

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

1

Liked

1

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Apr 30

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **SMG4NoContext**

MhsvGwWOeL

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Apr 30

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **smg4official**

LQl1IxmpOc

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Apr 29

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **SMG4NoContext**

x7mcPB5eX3

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Apr 27

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **ladbible**

QWiaepHpip

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Apr 27

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **CinnamonGhoul**

5ixqVU3b8r

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Apr 25

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **mcalel964**

POW8oo237z

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Apr 24

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **PinkGuylebros** **WeegeepieGaming**

KfSdyS1735

0 replies 0 retweets 1 like

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

1

Liked

1

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Apr 23

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **LambExe**

BqpRBthVe5

0 replies 0 retweets 1 like

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

1

Liked

1

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Apr 22

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **PinkGuylebros**

TZExErjZwt

1 reply 0 retweets 1 like

Reply

1

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

1

Liked

1

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Apr 9

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Replying to **Splatsquid23**

sE4dsBRpDr

0 replies 0 retweets 1 like

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

1

Liked

1

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Apr 9

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

umm ken you ok there dude or you high JJfT4tB1up

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Apr 9

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

this is a smart converstain from smart people oTbGOKMfYT

1 reply 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

1

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

Show this thread

Show this thread

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Apr 3

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

no context CwpmG7pxGg

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Mar 31

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

and i didn't catch this at first but 31JqLjaNlN

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

Show this thread

Show this thread

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Mar 31

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

in my discord sever with friends when i go d74wKfnPSh

1 reply 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

1

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

Show this thread

Show this thread

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Mar 31

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

when i show my friends what **LambExe** tweeted about the jews will pay for. this is what happened Yz3XqHQTcd

0 replies 0 retweets 1 like

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

1

Liked

1

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Mar 11

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

the fact this exists make it funny (this is what happens when you type up barney memes in school this comes up) watch?v=YyBqrO_sPZY …

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Mar 8

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

My twitter family: Parents: **Andew_isnt_here** **UrmomlolX** Spouse: YnahsOdi Children: **PinkGuylebros** **flipper_roll** via /key/twitterfamily … . pP4AGRv6bv

2 replies 1 retweet 2 likes

Reply

2

Retweet

1

Retweeted

1

Like

2

Liked

2

View Tweet activity

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Feb 15

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

also his videos suck um that is you opinion but he puts time and effort into his videos which you don't do you pump out videos every single day and many in the same day boom here's prove iE0g5Bw6sp

1 reply 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

1

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

Show this thread

Show this thread

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Feb 9

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

oh and here is the mess ups /n1GsEUiImLI

0 replies 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

You haven't sent any Tweets with photos or videos yet.

Back to top ↑

Loading seems to be taking a while.

Twitter may be over capacity or experiencing a momentary hiccup. Try again or visit Twitter Status for more information.

Who to follow

· Refresh · View all

**Radiant_Day** **Radiant_Day**

Follow Follow **Radiant_Day** Following Following **Radiant_Day** Unfollow Unfollow **Radiant_Day** Blocked Blocked **Radiant_Day** Unblock Unblock **Radiant_Day** Pending Pending follow request from **Radiant_Day** Cancel Cancel your follow request to **Radiant_Day**

**Weep** **weepy_bagel**

Follow Follow **weepy_bagel** Following Following **weepy_bagel** Unfollow Unfollow **weepy_bagel** Blocked Blocked **weepy_bagel** Unblock Unblock **weepy_bagel** Pending Pending follow request from **weepy_bagel** Cancel Cancel your follow request to **weepy_bagel**

**Dr. Distortionist** **DrMixed**

Follow Follow **DrMixed** Following Following **DrMixed** Unfollow Unfollow **DrMixed** Blocked Blocked **DrMixed** Unblock Unblock **DrMixed** Pending Pending follow request from **DrMixed** Cancel Cancel your follow request to **DrMixed**

**Find people you know** Import your contacts from Gmail

Connect other address books

Outlook

Choosing an option above will open a window for you to log in and securely import your contacts to Twitter. We'll also use this information to make follow suggestions. You can remove this privilege at any time.

Trends for you

· Change Change trend settings

Mike Dean

3,566 Tweets

Tranmere

9,647 Tweets

Newport

9,601 Tweets

#TrebleTreble

Celtic make history with the treble treble

#NEWTRA

#ScottishCupFinal

Celtic make history with the treble treble

Steve McNulty

Neil Lennon

2,849 Tweets

Deji

5,873 Tweets

#TRFC

3,363 Tweets

© 2019 Twitter

About

Help Center

Terms

Privacy policy

Cookies

Ads info

Close

Trends Trends tailored just for you.

Trends offer a unique way to get closer to what you care about. They are tailored for you based on your location and who you follow.

ChangeKeep tailored trends

Get tailored trends Done

Remove photo?

Your profile photo helps people identify you.  
Do you really want to remove it?

Remove photo Cancel

Remove header photo?

Your header photo makes your profile more personal.  
Do you really want to remove it?

Remove header Cancel

Close

Position and size your photo Starting webcam...

Choose "accept" or "allow" in your browser to continue taking a photo for your Twitter profile.

Uh oh...it looks like you don't have a webcam or we were unable to get permission to use your webcam. Please close this window and upload a photo instead.

Cancel Retake Photo Take picture Apply

Dismiss

Close

Previous

Next

**white boi teletubby** **sidthesuper1** Apr 9

this is a smart converstain from smart people oTbGOKMfYT

1 reply 0 retweets 0 likes

Reply

1

Retweet

Retweeted

Like

Liked

View Tweet activity

More

Share via Direct Message

Copy link to Tweet

Embed Tweet

Pin to your profile page

Unpin from profile page

Delete Tweet

Add to other Moment

Add to new Moment

Show this thread

Direct Messages

Mark all as read New Message Close

Dismiss

Dismiss

Would you like to receive browser notifications such as Messages, Follows, and Likes?

Maybe later Enable notifications

Inbox

Requests

Send a message, get a message

Direct Messages are private conversations between you and other people on Twitter. Share Tweets, media, and more!

Start a conversation

This is where you'll see messages from people you don't follow. They won't know you've seen them until you accept it.

You don't have any message requests

This is where you'll see messages from people you don't follow. They won't know you've seen them until you accept it.

Back to inbox

New Message

Close

Dismiss

Dismiss

Send message to:

Next

Back to inbox

Update group photo. View photo Upload photo Remove Add Photo Verified accountProtected Tweets Save group name

Conversation Settings Close

Dismiss

Dismiss

Are you sure you want to delete this message?

Cancel Delete

The message will be deleted from your conversation view.

Cancel It's spam It's abusive

Failed to send this message

Message text:

Discard Copy message text Retry

Dismiss

New messages

Remove Tweet attachment

Add emoji

Add a GIF

Add photo or video

Add photo or video

Close

Send

You can no longer send messages to this person. Learn more

Dismiss

Back to inbox

Add People

Close

Dismiss

Dismiss

Send message to:

Done

Back to inbox

Close

Dismiss

Dismiss

This conversation history will be deleted from your inbox.

Cancel Leave

Update group photo.

View photo

Upload photo

Remove

Add Photo

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Save group name

Notifications

Mute notifications

Mute mentions

Disable notifications when people mention you in this group.

Subscriptions

Subscribe to updates

Close

Photo

Close

Mute Notifications

Mute notifications duration

For 1 hour For 8 hours For 1 week Forever

Cancel Mute

Close

Go to a person's profile

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Close

Promote this Tweet

Close

Block

Cancel Block

Tweet with a location

You can add location information to your Tweets, such as your city or precise location, from the web and via third-party applications. You always have the option to delete your Tweet location history. Learn more

Turn on Not now

Close

Your lists

Close

Create a new list

List name

* * *

Description Under 100 characters, optional

* * *

Privacy

**Public** · Anyone can follow this list **Private** · Only you can access this list

* * *

Save list

Close

Close

Security challenge There appears to be some suspicious activity on your account. In order to continue, please solve the challenge below.

Cancel Submit

Close

Copy link to Tweet

Here's the URL for this Tweet. Copy it to easily share with friends.

Close

Embed this Tweet Embed this Video

Add this Tweet to your website by copying the code below. Learn more

Add this video to your website by copying the code below. Learn more

Hmm, there was a problem reaching the server. Try again?

Include parent Tweet

Include media

By embedding Twitter content in your website or app, you are agreeing to the Twitter Developer Agreement and Developer Policy.

Preview

Close

Why you're seeing this ad

Close

Replying to

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Days 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Hours 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Min 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Reply

Close

Retweet this to your followers?

Optional comment for Retweet

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Retweet Tweet

Close

Block

Learn more about what it means to block an account.

Block Cancel

Close

Report

Back Next Add Done Close

Close

Export your list

**Confirm the accounts that you want to export **

We will create a .csv file and save it on your computer. You may share the file, and others will be able to import this list of blocked accounts.

Include all of my imported blocked accounts

Back to top ↑

ExportDoneCancel

Close

Import a list

Attach a file to upload

CancelPreviewBlockDone

Close

Got it

Close

Please review your settings

These changes mean you'll need to take a moment to review your current settings.

Get started

Close

Enter your phone number

Enter your phone number in the box below, and we'll send you a confirmation code.

Country/region

Afghanistan Albania Algeria American Samoa Andorra Angola Anguilla Antigua & Barbuda Argentina Armenia Aruba Australia Austria Azerbaijan Bahamas Bahrain Bangladesh Barbados Belarus Belgium Belize Benin Bermuda Bhutan Bolivia Bosnia & Herzegovina Botswana Brazil British Virgin Islands Brunei Bulgaria Burkina Faso Burundi Cambodia Cameroon Canada Cape Verde Caribbean Netherlands Cayman Islands Central African Republic Chad Chile China Colombia Comoros Congo - Brazzaville Congo - Kinshasa Cook Islands Costa Rica Croatia Cuba Curaçao Cyprus Czechia Côte d'Ivoire Denmark Djibouti Dominica Dominican Republic Ecuador Egypt El Salvador Equatorial Guinea Eritrea Estonia Eswatini Ethiopia Falkland Islands Faroe Islands Fiji Finland France French Guiana French Polynesia Gabon Gambia Georgia Germany Ghana Gibraltar Greece Greenland Grenada Guadeloupe Guam Guatemala Guinea Guinea-Bissau Guyana Haiti Honduras Hong Kong SAR China Hungary Iceland India Indonesia Inmarsat Iran Iraq Ireland Iridium Isle of Man Israel Italy Jamaica Japan Jersey Jordan Kazakhstan Kenya Kiribati Kosovo Kuwait Kyrgyzstan Laos Latvia Lebanon Lesotho Liberia Libya Liechtenstein Lithuania Luxembourg Macao SAR China Madagascar Malawi Malaysia Maldives Mali Malta Martinique Mauritania Mauritius Mayotte Mexico Micronesia Moldova Monaco Mongolia Montenegro Montserrat Morocco Mozambique Myanmar (Burma) Namibia Nauru Nepal Netherlands New Caledonia New Zealand Nicaragua Niger Nigeria Norfolk Island North Macedonia Northern Mariana Islands Norway Oman Pakistan Palestinian Territories Panama Papua New Guinea Paraguay Peru Philippines Poland Portugal Puerto Rico Qatar Romania Russia Rwanda Réunion Samoa San Marino Saudi Arabia Senegal Serbia Seychelles Sierra Leone Singapore Sint Maarten Slovakia Slovenia Solomon Islands Somalia South Africa South Korea South Sudan Spain Sri Lanka St. Kitts & Nevis St. Lucia St. Martin St. Vincent & Grenadines Suriname Sweden Switzerland São Tomé & Príncipe Taiwan Tajikistan Tanzania Thailand Thuraya Timor-Leste Togo Tonga Trinidad & Tobago Tunisia Turkey Turkmenistan Turks & Caicos Islands Tuvalu U.S. Virgin Islands Uganda Ukraine United Arab Emirates United Kingdom United States Uruguay Uzbekistan Vanuatu Venezuela Vietnam Yemen Zambia Zimbabwe

Phone number

+44

Standard text message charges may apply depending on your mobile carrier. Your number will not be shown publicly. At first, others will be able to find you by your phone number; however, you can change your privacy settings at any time.

Continue

Check your phone

We've texted a code to +. Enter the code below to confirm your identity and unlock your account.

Confirmation Code

Resend code

Confirm identity

Close

Close

Are you sure you want to delete this Tweet?

Cancel Delete

Close

Compose new Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Day Hour 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Mi 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Delete Tweet

Tweet all

Close

Confirmation

Close

Close

Skip all

Welcome home!

This timeline is where you'll spend most of your time, getting instant updates about what matters to you.

Tweets not working for you?

Hover over the profile pic and click the Following button to unfollow any account.

Say a lot with a little

When you see a Tweet you love, tap the heart — it lets the person who wrote it know you shared the love.

Spread the word

The fastest way to share someone else's Tweet with your followers is with a Retweet. Tap the icon to send it instantly.

Join the conversation

Add your thoughts about any Tweet with a Reply. Find a topic you're passionate about, and jump right in.

Learn the latest

Get instant insight into what people are talking about now.

Get more of what you love

Follow more accounts to get instant updates about topics you care about.

Find what's happening

See the latest conversations about any topic instantly.

Never miss a Moment

Catch up instantly on the best stories happening as they unfold.

Back Next

Add to Moment

New Moment Close

Next Tweet from user

Replying to

Tweet text

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Add emoji

Who's in these photos?

Users in this photo

Recent searches

Clear

Remove

Saved searches

Remove

In this conversation

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Suggested users

Verified accountProtected Tweets

Verified accountProtected Tweets

\+ Add a choice

Poll length: 1 day

Days 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Hours 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Min 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59

Remove poll

Add photos or video

Add photos or video

Add a GIF

Poll

Add location

Uploading

Processing

Tweet Reply

Page ready: Media Tweets by white boi teletubby ( sidthesuper1) | Twitter


End file.
